


How to Save a Family

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Obi-Wan & Anakin Domestic AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mentioned Padmé/Anakin, surprise kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Tears</p>
<p>Padmé reveals that she and Anakin have kids together when Leia gets sick and needs bone marrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks sorry

The room was absolutely silent except for the children.

Not only was there _one_ child, no, it had to be two. Two gorgeous children that Anakin apparently shared with the gorgeous Padme Amidala.

“So,” Ahsoka started, “does anyone want some tea?”

Obi-Wan got up. “I’ll start the kettle. That way, we’ll have enough water for tea and hot chocolate.”

As Obi-Wan went into the kitchen, little Luke watched him before trying to walk after him.

“I wouldn’t be telling you about them, if it weren’t for the fact that-that Leia is sick.” Padme fiddled with her hands for a moment. “I understand that you and Obi-Wan are engaged and I hope that you realize I would never intrude on that. I just want what’s best for our children.”

“It never occurred to you to tell me sooner? Maybe when you were pregnant? Or they started crawling? Walking? Their first birthday, maybe?” He got up, turning to hide that he was starting to cry. He had an awful feeling of frustration and-and _anger_. He strided into the kitchen, only to find that Obi-Wan was crying, too, and Anakin realized that it was because of _him_ , because, when they had separated for a few months, he had gotten shitfaced drunk and slept with Padme while Obi-Wan hadn’t done anything of the like.

The older man noticed that Anakin had walked in and sighed. “The four of you would make a beautiful family,” he told him as he got mugs out of the cupboard.

Anakin came close, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. “I wouldn’t leave you for them.” He held him close for a moment, before the kettle started to whistle and he had to pull away.

“You say that now, but what about when they’re older and can say ‘Dada’, or the like, on a daily basis? What if they ask you why you and Padme aren’t together? What if they beg for you to be a family?” At this point, Obi-Wan couldn't hide or stifle his tears, so they were flowing freely down his cheeks.

Anakin leaned forward, cupping his face and using his thumbs to brush away as many of the tears as possible. “I _am not_ going to and _will not_ leave you for them. Padme only wants me to see if I can be a donor for Leia, okay? Now that I know about them, I’d like to spend time with them, but you are-you’re half of me, Obi-Wan. I could never replace you.” He kissed him chastely, simply on the lips, before pulling away. “I love you.”

He nodded, smiling. “I love you too. Always.”

\---

There were no words to describe how devastated Anakin was to find out that he wasn’t a bone marrow match for his own daughter. However, the devastation didn’t last long, as Obi-Wan was told that he was a match.

Anakin was so happy in that moment that he leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek in front of the lab tech. “I can’t believe- I mean, I can believe that you would do this, but it’s weird to think that _you_ , who isn't even biologically related to her, can.” He shook his head. “I’m going to stop questioning it. You’re going to save my daughter and,” he took a deep breath, “You’re my hero.”

The daughter, of course, that Anakin had spent all of maybe 10 hours with since being informed of her existence, but, nevertheless, Obi-Wan smiled. “You told me that you would do anything for me, remember? I’m just returning the favor.”

“Do you have an ailing, secret child that I don’t know about?”

Obi-Wan hit him on the shoulder. “No. I’ve hardly kissed a girl, let alone sleep with one.”

_Oh._ “I didn’t…”

He faced him for a moment, a deadly serious look on his face. “It’s fine. I didn't expect you to not sleep with anyone while I was off finding myself. And I love your children, just as much as you do. I’m happy to be able to donate my bone marrow to Leia.”

Anakin leaned down to kiss him one more time. “Thank you, so much, just for even taking the test. I’m going to call Padme and tell her the goodness, okay?

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the love of his life call the mother of his _children_ (again, not one, but _two_ ,) and he wondered how it would be before dance lessons and t-ball games took over Anakin’s life. He felt himself starting to tear up, but swallowed it down and wiped his face on his sleeve before Anakin and a doctor came in.

“Hello Mr. Kenobi,” the doctor began, “i’d just like to give you a list of things you need to do in order to be able to donate your blood marrow…”

He knows that he would have done this if he hadn't known Leia, but, at the very least, he was going to be connected to the girl in a way, and maybe that was going to help them in the long run.


End file.
